The Truth of Gaea
by TrueBeauty314
Summary: V&H fanfiction with romance, action, and some surprising twists.
1. Gone

~~It took me a while to decide what kind of Escaflowne fan fiction I want to do. I think I am going to start off simple, with a mushy, romantic one. Of course this is the after series continuation that I personally would want to happen. ^_^~~  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EARTH  
  
The light faded into nothing but twinkles of light. Hitomi looked up at the sky only to see the moon far in the distance. She sighed as she looked around. The light had taken her to her backyard instead of waking up in the nurse's office like she did when she returned the first time. She really didn't know what to do. It felt weird to be back in her time again. She forced herself to walk to the back door entrance of her house. Above all she needed to see her mom. Even though she knew where Hitomi went she imagined her mother was really worried about her safety. She looked into the window. She saw her mom talking to Yukari. O great, she thought silently, I don't really want to see Yukari right now. I just want to talk to my mom alone.  
  
It was too late though. Yukari felt her gaze and turned around to see Hitomi looking through the window. She heard Yukari shriek as she ran toward then out the door throwing her arms around her.  
  
"I've missed you so much! You've been gone for weeks! Everyone has been so worried about you!" Yukari exclaimed and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yukari, I've really missed you too, but do you think I could have some time alone with my mom? I will talk to you later about everything, but for now I really want to talk to her alone. Do you mind?" she asked trying to state it in the nicest way.  
  
Yukari let go of Hitomi and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Of course, I'll let you be alone with your mom. She's been worried about you. You just make sure you tell me everything later and I mean everything. I am your best friend, you know." She said with a slight giggle. Then she started walking in the direction of her house.  
  
She is my best friend, Hitomi thought, but why do I not want to tell her anything or be around her? Whatever it is it'll pass, hopefully.  
  
She turned around to see her mom in the doorway. Michiko blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe Hitomi was there.  
  
"Hitomi?" she asked as her daughter flung herself into her arms crying.  
  
"Mom, there is so much I need to tell you……"  
  
"Sit down," Michiko said as she brought her daughter to the table. "Tell me everything you need to tell me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GAEA  
  
Van looked up at the disappearing light. He had done the right thing. She needed to go back to her own home on her own planet. Yet he ached inside. He tried to push the feeling aside, but couldn't. He ran his fingers along the pendent Hitomi gave him.  
  
Why do I feel like this? I did the right thing! Besides I can see her whenever I want, can't I?  
  
  
  
Ok I figure the first chapter will be short just giving an overview on the moments after Hitomi left Gaea. Just wait though….it'll get juicy. Hehe Who knows what my crazy mind will think up.  
  
**I figured when she came back to earth I would send her back home and not have her repeat the whole beginning of the series again. I think that he would've sent her back into the present and the past.  
  
**I don't know Hitomi's mom's name so I gave her mom the Japanese form of my name.  
  
Michiko also means beauty/wisdom which I found fitting for Hitomi's mom.^_^ 


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise  
  
"Surprise!" screamed everyone as Hitomi walked through her front door.  
  
Shocked she fell backwards only to be caught by her best guy friend Toshi.  
  
"Someone looks surprised. You weren't expecting this were you? I hope you like it since it took Yukari and me weeks to plan." Toshi said to the unresponsive Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi recovered from her temporary shock paralysis. "You did this all for me? Thank you so much Toshi!" She turned around so that she could hug him.  
  
"Hey! What about me? Where's my hug? I planned this too, you know!" Hitomi turned around to see Yukari standing in the middle of the living room looking very annoyed. Hitomi let go of Toshi and ran to glomp Yukari.  
  
"Thank you too! I never expected anything like this." Hitomi let out as she let go of her best friend. Hitomi looked around to see her house full of her closest friends. I can't believe I'm twenty already it seems like just yesterday when I…" Hitomi thought until her friend Oki interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"How does it feel to be twenty?" Oki asked with a laugh.  
  
"No different then nineteen." Replied Hitomi with an innocent giggle.  
  
Later on in the evening Hitomi was upstairs getting the present, this beautiful bracelet her mother had bought her, to go show off downstairs when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around to see Toshi standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad I have the chance now to talk to you alone." He said moving closer to Hitomi.  
  
"I never really got the chance to say how much it means to me that you threw this party for me." Hitomi said as she showed him the bracelet.  
  
"Well, you've seemed down lately, I figured a party would cheer you up."  
  
He said studying the bracelet.  
  
"O that's nothing. It's just an old friend doesn't call anymore, and I really don't know why." She put the bracelet back in the box.  
  
"That friend obviously doesn't value your friendship then. I do though." He said as her looked down at Hitomi. He then cupped her face with his hands. "Hitomi….I don't know how to say this….but I think I am starting to like you as more then I friend." Hitomi stared in shock as he bent down to kiss her. She didn't resist, partly out of shock. Today was just one big surprise after the other. "Would you do me the pleasure of going out with me, Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
Flustered, she didn't know what to say. She felt torn in two and she didn't know if she really liked him in that way. "I…..I don't know…..I have to think about it….it's just we've been friends so long….."  
  
"It's ok; just get back to me soon alright? I'm not going to wait forever." He said as he left the room. Hitomi sighed as he left the room and fell on her bed. She thought she might get to like him as more then a friend, but deep in her heart she felt like she was betraying someone and she knew who it was. Van. He was after all her first love. All of a sudden her thoughts turned angry. He hadn't communicated with her in almost a year and she didn't know why, he just stopped. It still hurt. Why not go out with Toshi and stop waiting around for someone who obviously doesn't care about me anymore. Hitomi thought to herself. She made up her mind and went to find Toshi. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a noise from the guest room. She walks in to find Toshi kissing the American foreign exchange student Jessica. Toshi looked up to see Hitomi standing in the doorway.  
  
"Umm….I can explain!" he said turning to Hitomi.  
  
"I know you said you wouldn't wait forever, but how long is forever to you? Ten minutes?" Hitomi screamed as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Why did guys hurt her all the time? "You just asked me out, you jerk. How do you explain kissing that foreign bitch?" She was furious now and was taking all her pent up anger out on Toshi. Jessica apparently didn't appreciate the comment and took the closest thing, which happened to be a bamboo stick and flung it at Hitomi. It barely missed and crashed into the doorframe. That's when Hitomi broke.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? This is my house get out! You too Toshi, get out! Don't come near me just get out of my house! Get out!" Hitomi then ran down her stairs to where her last few close friends remained and ran out the door in delirium. She didn't know where she was going she just ran until she heard the sound of a horn and breaks trying desperately to stop. Then all went black…..  
  
  
  
**This is another short chapter because well that's just how it's going so far. Next chapter though is going to be pretty long cause that's when the real fun starts hehehe Who knows what I'll think of? I am writing this as I go along therefore nothing is really planned. I have some crazy ideas though.  
  
**I put in the foreign exchange student part because of my friend Jessica. She came up with that crazy part. Yes, she even came up with the bamboo stick too. Don't ask hehe just accept ^_^ 


	3. The World

Chapter 3: The World  
  
  
  
"Hitomi, can you hear me? Wake up! Hitomi!"  
  
A voice sounded in the distance. Yet all Hitomi saw and felt was black and numb. She felt stuck, trapped in her own body. Was she dead?  
  
"Hitomi! Please, open your eyes."  
  
She tried to open her eyes, but the intense light forced them back closed. Little by little she opened them to see her surroundings.  
  
"Look! She's opening her eyes."  
  
She was in a pearly white hospital room. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines and had an IV through the under side of her arm. She was confused. She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't even remember her name.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? And most importantly, who am I?" Hitomi asked nervously. She didn't recognize the people around her.  
  
"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember?" Michiko asked.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything. I am just so confused. Why don't I know my own name?" Hitomi said in near hysterics.  
  
"It's probably amnesia. It should only be temporary, but she received a bad concusion. It can take from a few days to a few months to get her memory back. You'll just have to be patient."  
  
Hitomi looked up to see an old, white haired doctor talking to the lady standing over her bed. Amnesia? That's why I can't remember anything.  
  
"Hitomi, I am your mother," said the lady with short brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"And I am your best friend Yukari," said the girl next to her with very hope filled eyes. Hitomi felt bad. She couldn't offer them anything worth that hope.  
  
"I am so sorry. I just don't remember. I'll try to remember, but right now I can't. I am just so sorry," she said as their hopeful expressions turned sad.  
  
  
  
on Gaea 1 year before  
  
I have to forget her. I can't live on the hope she will want to come back to me. I have to think of my kingdom and it's future. He had said this speech over and over in his head so that he could do what he was going to do. Forget her. He was going to forget about Hitomi. He couldn't just stand around and pine over a lost love. He had to go on living and become a true king. According to his advisors, a true king has a Queen and an heir. His twentieth birthday was coming and he needed to marry soon. The only way to do this was to forget about Hitomi.  
  
"I'll put you in here and maybe one day I can bring you out again," Van said lifting the pendant from around his neck and put it in a little box. He then put the box underneath Escaflowne. He figured it was a perfect spot since he wasn't ever going to use both again, he hoped. The next step was to never communicate with her again. He had to close his heart off to her. He had to bury the piece of his heart which would forever belong to her.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"See this picture? It's of you winning your first high school track meet. And this picture is of you, me, and Amano. Do you remember anything?" Yukari asked exasperated. She was almost finished with all the pictures she ever had of Hitomi and her.  
  
"No, I am sorry. Ugh! There must be something wrong with me! It's been two weeks and I still can't remember anything." Hitomi said equally exasperated. She wanted to remember. She needed to remember.  
  
"Well, here's the last picture. It's after you came back from Gaea."  
  
"Gaea? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hmmm…you won't remember right now anyway, but from what I remember you telling me, which was not very much let me add, was the place where you went when a strange light thingy lifted you up into the sky and you landed in this other world called Gaea." Yukari said matter of factly.  
  
"Another world? Was I a psychiatric patient?" Hitomi asked. She was very confused, but then again she was confused every second she was awake.  
  
"Yeah, and also from what little you've told me you met a King named Van."  
  
The name struck a cord in her heart. That name brought tears to her eyes. The name sounded so familiar. She tried to grasp what the memories where behind that name.  
  
"I know that name………..Van….."  
  
**That ending was soooo obvious. I had to do it though. It fits in perfectly with the plot I have in mind. What may that plot be? hehehe just read and find out. I know the plot is slow now, but I have to start it off somehow. The beginning is the hardest part.  
  
**Also I do tarot and I figured it would be appropriate to title chapters after tarot cards. The World means the end of something. Hmmmm I'll let you ponder that. 


	4. The Fool

Chapter 4: The Fool  
  
**Before I begin, the meaning of "The Fool" is the beginning or start of a new journey**  
  
  
  
"VAN!"  
  
Van woke up with a start. For the past couple of weeks he's felt this strange feeling, like a part of him was gone. He felt so empty. Why did he hear that scream in his dream that brought him back to consciousness? I need some fresh air, he thought. He opened his balcony door to see an amazing site. A bright pink light was floating up above the burial shrine. It took him a few minutes to realize where the pink light was coming from. The pendent! Van thought. He dressed quickly and ran out to the shrine. The pendent was floating in the air above his head. He reached for it only to feel a wave of pain flood over him as he touched it. He had the strangest feeling that something was definitely not right with Hitomi. After all the pendent had been Hitomi's for most of her life, so it was part of her. That was the only logical explanation of why the pendent was reacting. He decided to bring the pendent back to the castle.  
  
He carefully snuck back into the castle. He had to make sure no one saw him or the glowing pendent. He got into his room and cautiously placed it on his desk. Should I contact her? I told myself I wouldn't ever again, but I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong…. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. I wonder who this is. Van hid the pendent and went to the door and opened it to see Merle with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked with contempt in her voice.  
  
"Where's who?" Van knew who she was talking about but didn't want a lecture from Merle about the pendent.  
  
"You know who I am talking about! Don't play dumb with me. Where's Hitomi? I saw the light, Van, and last time that light appeared so did Hitomi, so where is she?" Merle said obviously getting more pissed off by the second.  
  
"She's not here Merle. Maybe it was her pendent acting up down there. It's probably nothing, go back to sleep." Van said hoping to get her out of the room.  
  
"Then why are you dressed? Maybe she's not here, but something is going on and you're hiding it from me!" She slammed the door and walked out.  
  
I am sorry Merle. He thought as he brought out the pendent. Ok I have to try to contact her. I have to know if she's alright. He held the pendent and searched for her as he did so many times before. This time though, it didn't work. There is definitely something wrong. How do I find out though? All of a sudden the pendent glowed and he felt as though someone was calling to him. The same person that called out to him in his dreams.  
  
Van, the voice called out, you have to go to the Earth. You must help her. You're the only one. She's blocked out everyone by an subconscious choice to forget all the painful memories. You have to make her remember for she's needed again in Gaea….  
  
How do I get to her? Van asked.  
  
I will guide you there. Will you help?  
  
Yes. Van replied.  
  
Good, then in tomorrow when the moon is full, I will take you to her friend and she will know what to do.  
  
And then the voice was gone……  
  
On Earth  
  
Yukari-san, a voice deep in her heart called to her, I am sending the only one that can help Hitomi.  
  
Who? Yukari asked silently.  
  
I am sending you a precious person from another world. You must help him. Tomorrow I will send him to you and take him to her for she is needed on that other world again.  
  
Again? So she wasn't making up that story of Gaea and the king? Yukari asked incredulously. She was starting to wonder if she was going mad, it was not normal for a person to hear voices.  
  
No, she did not. So be prepared for he is an important part of the future of Gaea and of Earth.  
  
And then the voice was gone…..  
  
  
  
*I just really really wanted to post something, anything to get me back in the swing of writing, so if you didn't like this chapter I understand. I am going to make the next chapter VERY good and probably nice and long so wait another few days and I'll post something you'll really like.  
  
PS. I am making this up as I go along, so I only have a vague idea of where this is going. I think that's half the fun though ^_^ 


	5. The Fool continuation

Chapter 5: The Fool(continuation 1)  
  
*I really had to keep the title because it isn't the end of the beginning yet (if that made any sense). I felt it was important to finish the beginning of the journey.   
  
  
A cool breeze blew through the burial shrine. Van looked up to see the Mytic Moon glowing beautifully above him. Van wondered what it looked like walking on instead of just viewing it from afar. He wondered if it looked like Gaea or was it completely different?   
  
'Well I'll find out that answer tonight', he thought.   
  
Suddenly a light appeared above and hovered above Van. The light came to a rest of the grass before him. Before he could inspect it, a figure started to emerge from the light. It was a women. A beautiful women with long flowing white hair.   
  
"Hello King Van, I am the one that came to you the other night, my name is Sora. I've come to take you to the Mystic Moon or Earth as the moon people call it." She said delicately almost angelically.  
  
"I just have one question before I go. Who are you?" Van asked. He yearned to know and he had to seize the opportunity.   
  
"I am guardian of the portal between here and the Mystic Moon. Please bring her back here. Someone is planning to try to take over the portal and conquer the Mystic Moon. If she doesn't help then they will succeed." Sora answered as angelically as before.   
  
"Alright then take me to the Mystic Moon."   
  
  
Yukari waited patiently outside the house that she and two other girls, Oki and Mieko, lived. While she was waiting she thought up cleaver thing to say to her housemates when they came home and found a strange male living in the house. 'I'll tell them he is Hitomi's cousin,' Yukari thought, 'No, that won't work, they'll ask why he's not living at Hitomi's house. I got it! I'll just tell them he's a distant relative of mine who lives as a Witch doctor and I brought him here to help Hitomi. That should work!' She was so into her thoughts that she didn't see the light hovering over her.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yukari screamed as the light passed to the ground before her. Then she calmed and reminded herself that weird things like this are now going to happen a lot, so she might as well get used to it. Out of the light appeared a man. He had dark unruly hair and beautiful ruby eyes. He was dressed oddly, but it didn't hide the fact that he was built. 'Wow. Now I know why Hitomi was so depressed when she came back. He's beautiful' Yukari thought.   
  
The man turned and looked at Yukari. "Umm….are you Hitomi's friend?" He inquired timidly.   
  
"Yes, my name is Uchida Yukari, you may call me Yukari though. Are you Van?"   
  
"Yes I am. Am I…..am I on the Mytic Moon, I mean, Earth?" He looked so nervous that Yukari felt sorry for the boy since he was apparently out of his element.   
  
From behind Van another figure appeared. Yukari thought it was an angel at first. Van saw that Yukari was distracted by something and looked back to see Sora standing behind him. He turned as she began to speak.  
  
"You must hurry, you don't have much time. I'll return in two nights and you must return with or without her. Remember what will happen if you don't bring her back. Please I don't want to see anything to happen to either of my beautiful worlds." As she said the last sentence she slowly disappeared until only her voice remained and then she disappeared all together.  
  
"What will happen if she doesn't return to….what's your planet called….o yes, Gaea?" Yukari asked as she led the wide-eyed Van into her house.  
  
"So if she doesn't go back whoever this person is that wants to destroy it will?" Yukari asked horrified.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way. When can I go see Hitomi? Can we go now? Where is she?" He said to eagerly that Yukari had to laugh. As she laugh his eyes grew angry. Yukari saw this and quickly explained.  
"I nearly forgot that you're not from this world. Well let me fill you in on this planet. Number one, Hitomi is in a hos-pi-tal, got that? A hospital is a big building where you go to when you're injured or sick and they treat you or heal you as you might call it. Number two, at this hospital there are rules, one of the rules is what we call "visiting hours". Visiting hours are the periods of time you can go to visit a person inside the hospital. Now Hitomi is in one of these hospitals, but we can't see her right now because it's not visiting hours. So, in conclusion, we have to wait until the morning. So for now we should get some sleep."   
  
She hoped Van got all that because she didn't feel like repeating it.   
  
"Oh, and some other things, I live in this house with two other girls. When they get home tomorrow they're going to find it strange that an anonymous male is living in their house. So I made up an alibi. I am going to tell them that you are a distant relative that's come from Africa, which is a country on this planet. You've come here because you are trying to help Hitomi. Don't talk to them too much, I'll talk for you. Okay?" Yukari stopped suddenly and looked at his clothes. "I forgot! You can't where those clothes outside! No one where's those kind of clothes. I'll have to call up Toshi and he'll bring some over. So just stay there while a use the phone to call him."   
  
Yukari got up and called Toshi. All the while Van watched her speak to a person in some weird looking mechanism. She put the phone down and sat down again.   
  
"He lives next door so he'll be here in 5…..4…..3….2…..1.." The bell rang.   
"That's him!" Yukari bounced away.   
  
She came back with an armful of clothes. "He couldn't stay, but he's going to the hospital in the morning to visit Hitomi, so he said he'll pick us both up. I told him you were a friend of Hitomi's so you don't need to really cover anything up except for the fact your from another world. He's Hitomi's other best friend so I figured it shouldn't matter."   
  
Yukari proceed to lead him upstairs to a little room with a window. Yukari placed the clothes down. "You can where these in the morning. If you need anything feel free to go and get it. I am going to sleep. Goodnight." She then left the room and Van was alone.   
  
He hadn't slept much. He kept thinking about Hitomi. He wondered how she would be after not see her for five years. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. It was Yukari.   
  
"Van? Get dressed we're going to leave for the hospital in a few minutes."   
  
Van got up and dress in weird, loose-fitting clothing. He then wandered downstairs to see Yukari and another man about his age waiting. When Van reached them he reached his hand out. Van remembered Hitomi teaching him how they greet each other on the Mystic Moon, so Van took his hand and shook it.   
  
"Hello, I am Toshi, Yukari tells me you're a friend of Hitomi's right? Said the boy.  
  
"Yes. My name is Van Fanel." Van replied. He didn't know why but he didn't like the boy, not at all. 'I wonder why I don't like him?' Van thought.   
  
Toshi kept up casual conversation until they reached a massive white building. Van had to restrain himself from looking awestruck as they entered the building and onto what they called an "elevator".   
  
"So how long has it been since you've seen Hitomi?" Toshi asked.   
  
"I haven't seen her in five years. I haven't talked to her in a year. It's been a while."   
  
Yukari then led him into a door and there on the bed the sat Hitomi dressed in jeans and a plain white top. She looked up as they entered. Van stared in shock. She had gotten to be more beautiful since she left Gaea. Her hair was now long down her back and she had lost her adolescent figure. There was something wrong with the picture though. For a spilt second there eyes connected and he knew she recognized him, but then her eyes went blank.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked anxiously. "A friend, a relative, or some random stranger?"   
  
"I am a friend. My name is Van Fanel. We're old friends." Van said wishing he could hug her and say all the things he wanted to say since she left Gaea, but he knew that she was just Hitomi's shell.   
  
"Well nice to meet you! It gets boring in here so I like visitors even if I can't remember them. Sit down mina."   
  
As time went on Van felt himself getting more and more worried. 'I've been here for almost three hours and she still doesn't recognize me.' Just then a nurse came in and proclaimed that visiting hours were over and they had to leave.   
  
"Bye bye mina. See you tomorrow!" exclaimed Hitomi as Toshi left and Yukari dragged a dazed Van out the door.   
  
Van was silent the whole ride back to Yukari's house. And nearly collapse as he got into it. Yukari was just glad that her roommates where out again.   
  
"She recognized me. It was only for a second, but she did! Then she went black the entire visit. That's not Hitomi. I'd do anything to get her back! What can I do?" He asked as he collapsed into a chair.   
  
"You know what you're going to do? We are going to go back tomorrow and you are going to tell her about Gaea and you're going to tell her about everything that happened over there! You will get her memory back because you're the only one who can!" Yukari exclaimed. Van was shocked at how passionate she was. He knew he couldn't give up.   
  
  
He wasn't going to fail today. As he went to open the door of Hitomi's room as Yukari trailed behind him.   
  
"You're back? Great, I was starting to feel lonely." Hitomi said as they walked into the door.   
  
"Yes. I am back. I am back to help you get your memory back, okay?" Van said with such seriousness that Hitomi couldn't help but say yes.   
  
"I am just going to talk, please listen. As I said yesterday my name is Van Fanel. What you don't know about me is that I am not from this world, I am from a planet called Gaea. When we were fifteen you were sent to Gaea with me. I am the king of Fanelia a country in Gaea. You were there at my coronation as king, but the ceremony was cut short by an attack by a Zaibach soldier called Dilandau." Hitomi's eyes flickered for a second then went blank again. 'I am on the right track.' Van thought and kept going. "We took my guymelef, Escaflowne, and left. We then met Allan Shezar who was a knight of Astoria. You were the one that helped us out so many times with dowsing and visions and you could see the invisible guymelefs. We stopped the Zaibach leader Issac from unleashing the power of Atlantis. You helped save Gaea! Don't you remember??"   
  
"No. I don't." Hitomi's eyes retained their blank expression.   
  
Van couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. "I love you, Hitomi. I've loved you since you left Gaea, I've never for one moment stopped loving you even though I tried. I stopped communicating with you and.." He took out the pendent she gave him so many years ago. "I buried this. You gave me this. Remember? I tried to forget you but I couldn't because I love you too much. Hitomi please come back to me!" With that he broke down sobbing. He wanted to tell her this for so long, but he had just told it to Hitomi's shell not to her herself.   
  
"Van…" Came a soft voice. He felt a hand smooth his hair. He look up to see Hitomi smiling down at him, with her eyes a blaze with emotion. "I love you too, Van."   
  
He had been waiting to hear those words for five years. He reached for her face and drew her into a kiss Van had been waiting for for so long…….  
  
  
*Yes I know I am pulling characters from the movie out of my ass. I just thought it fit. I loved Sora in the movie so I figured why not put her into my story ^_^  
  
**please R&R this is my first loooooooonnnnnnnnng chapter and excuse spelling errors because I am a bad bad bad bad speller!! GOMEN!! 


	6. The Magician

Chapter 6: The Magician  
  
**The magician means to choose a path.  
  
They pulled apart from the kiss to see a pair of eyes giving Van an evil glare. They were the eyes of Toshi. Van was puzzled by this glance for he didn't do anything to Toshi.  
  
"You ruined my chance. With no memory Hitomi wouldn't remember anything and then I could have a chance with her. Now, though, you came and had to restore her memory." Toshi exclaimed angrily. But before Van had any time to react Hitomi got up of the bed and slapped him across the face. Everyone looked at her with surprise.  
  
"How could I have ever called you my best friend? You have done nothing in the past couple of years to merit it. I got into this whole mess because of you! You're the one who betrayed me, you baka! I don't ever want to see you again! You should leave before I get angry and hit you again and this time I won't hit so easy!" Hitomi yelled as Toshi slowly walked out the door.  
  
By the time Toshi left, Hitomi was shaking and on the verge of tears. She felt a soft hand on he shoulder and looked back to see Van looking at her with his eyes full of concern.  
  
"I am okay, really I am." She said in a shaky unconvincing voice. But she knew she couldn't control the flood of her emotions and started crying as Van's arms encircled her.  
  
"We have to go now. I'll explain to you in that motorized car thing, but it's important we leave right now." Van said softly as he released her from his embrace.  
  
"Sure," said Hitomi wiping away her tears. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
As the taxi pulled up to Hitomi's house Van had just finished filling her in on the story of Sora.  
  
"So she's coming tonight, which is soon since the sun is setting." Hitomi said getting out of the Taxi and paying the driver. They had dropped Yukari off at her house since she didn't want to see Hitomi leave again.  
  
"Yes, she should be coming any minute now, actually. I don't know anything more then what I told you, she's very cryptic with her messages." As Van said this Sora's light appeared above them and she appeared from the light.  
  
"Hello, Hitomi, I am Sora, the guardian of the portal between Gaea and the Mystic Moon or Earth. You must come to Gaea, you're the only one who has the power to help protect the portal. Please, come to Gaea once again, if you don't Gaea and Earth will be destroyed. But I must warn you that it's not going to be easy and something might happen to you. Please, for the sake of the worlds, come with me." Sora said pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, I will go with you. I don't want to see anything happen to either world. I don't care about myself and what will happen to me. I will go." Hitomi said and saw that Sora looked very relieved at her response.  
  
"Arrigatou, now both of you take hold of my hand. Let us return to Gaea."  
  
Van and Hitomi reached out to her and in a minute they were gone.  
  
**Ok I had to make this one short because..because...it just fits into the scheme of things. I will put the next part up right away since this wasn't much. Hopefully tomorrow chapter 7 will go up, ok?  
  
**Toshi got bitch slapped mwahahahahaha... I love it! 


	7. The High Priestess

Chapter 7: The High Priestess **The high priestess deals with all things supernatural.  
  
Hitomi awoke to the sounds of arguing. She got up out of bed and almost forgot she wasn't on Earth anymore. She looked out the window and realized she was in Fanelia. She then realized she had to be in the castle. As she gazed down at Fanelia, she couldn't help but be in awe of it. Last time she had seen it, they were rebuilding it. Now it looked like it had never been destroyed.  
  
She quickly broke out of the spell by the increased sounds of yelling coming from the next room. She didn't know whether or not to investigate but in the end her curiosity won out. She quietly opened her door and found there was no one in the halls. She listened and realized the arguing was coming from the next room. She carefully crept up to the door and realized it was Van arguing with someone whose voice she couldn't recognize.  
  
"Why did you run off for three days? You didn't even tell us you were going! You are the ruler of this land. Plus if something happened to you, you have no heir! Therefore you cannot leave without telling us again!" said the anonymous man obviously very angry.  
  
"I had business to do! Enough said." Van replied with agitation in his voice.  
  
"Yes, and you returned with that girl from the Mystic Moon. How can you explain that?!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Just before she could hear what he had to say there was a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing spying on Van-sama?"  
  
Hitomi nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Merle? I..I..wasn't spying. I was just wondering where all the yelling was coming from."  
  
"It's ok, Hitomi. I was just kidding around with you for old time's sake. I was coming to look for you and I saw you standing outside the door. I couldn't help it!" Merle said with a mischievous grin on her face. She then grabbed Hitomi by the hand. "Come on, there has to be some sort of sappy reunion, we haven't seen you in five years after all!"  
  
"Who's we?" Hitomi asked having to semi-jog to keep up with Merle's fast pace.  
  
"Hehe, that's a surprise!" Merle said. "Now close your eyes, no peeking!"  
  
Hitomi let herself be lead for a few minutes, then Merle stopped.  
  
"Okay, now open your eyes!"  
  
She looked around to see Millerna, Chid, Allen, and Dryden all gapping at her. Everyone had changed and apparently from everyone's reaction so did she. Millerna was the first to come over to her.  
  
"Hitomi? I can't believe it's you!" Millerna then preceded to glomp her. "It's been sooooo long and you've changed so much."  
  
Hitomi looked up at Millerna. She was pretty five years ago, but now she was beautiful. She looked the same, but she had become more womanly.  
  
"I know, it's been a while, everyone has changed so much." Hitomi said happy to see the people that had touched her life so long ago.  
  
"Stop hogging her! Other people want to see her too." Dryden said as Millerna let go of Hitomi.  
  
"Why are you guys all here anyway? It's not like anyone knew I was coming." Hitomi asked. The question had been burning at the back of her mind ever since she had seen them all together.  
  
"We were called here by his advisors after Van mysteriously disappeared. They thought we knew something about it. We didn't, but then Van reappeared with you, so we put two and two together." Said Chid, he had grown up beautifully and now had an uncanny resemblance to Allen. As she thought that she looked over to see Allen. "My, Hitomi, you look as beautiful as ever." Allen said as he planted a kiss on her hand. "How have you been these past five years?"  
  
Hitomi was at a lose for words. She wondered how he could always elicit that reaction from woman.  
  
"Hitomi just returned from the Mystic Moon and you guys are already attacking her?"  
  
Hitomi look over to see Van standing in the doorway smiling.  
  
"We haven't seen her in five years, we were a little anxious to see her." Merle said with a giggle. "We were taking bets to see if we could guess how much she had changed."  
  
"I haven't changed that much, have I?" Hitomi said incredulously.  
  
"Then maybe you should look in a mirror. I didn't recognize it was you at first." Millerna replied. "By the way, I think I speak for us all by asking why is it that you have come back?"  
  
"It's a kind of long story..." Hitomi said trying to find a summary of why she had returned.  
  
"Basically, this spirit named Sora came to me and told me that someone was going to attack the portal between Gaea and the Mystic Moon. I had to go bring back Hitomi because she's key to helping protect the portal. Other then that she hasn't told us much else." Van said summarizing the whole story.  
  
"Yea, that's about the jest of it," Hitomi said. "I just wish I knew more."  
  
"Actually, guys I have to talk to Hitomi alone. It won't take long; I just have to show her something." Van said with a bit of urgency in his voice. He grabbed Hitomi's hand and led her away.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later!" Hitomi said as Van dragged her away. "What do you have to show me?"  
  
"It's your pendant, it's been acting strange ever since Sora first appeared to me. I don't know why, but maybe you do." He said leading her into a room. Van went into a draw and pulled out the glowing pendant. The pendant seemed to tug at her, calling to her. Unconsciously her hand reached for the pendant.  
  
"Van, can I hold the pendant?" Hitomi asked as he handed her the pendant. "It feels like it's calling to me..."  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. Hitomi and Van found themselves in a weird place, yet it seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"What is this place? Where are we? Did the pendant transport us somewhere?" Hitomi asked as she looked around her  
  
"I don't know, but it seems familiar." Van replied circling around.  
  
'Van, Hitomi, you are in Atlantis. I want you to witness the last few minutes of Atlantis. Hopefully, using this, I can explain to you why you are needed,' spoke Sora into the minds of Hitomi and Van.  
  
Van and Hitomi looked down to see all the Atlantians grouped together. In their hands they held pendants that were identical to the one Hitomi was now holding.  
  
'This was when they created Gaea.don't worry...you won't be affected.'  
  
They watched as a girl made her way into the center of the circle of Atlantians. In her hand she carried a pendant of her own.  
  
'That girl is me. When they created Gaea, they knew that they'd be a disturbance in time and space, which would in essence be a portal between the Earth and Gaea. They knew they had to protect this portal so that it could never be used for evil purposes. So they chose me as guardian of the portal..'  
  
Before they could get a chance to experience how Gaea was created, they found themselves back in Van's room. They looked to see Sora standing in front of them.  
  
'I think I should tell you the rest of the story here. I was sent to Gaea to protect the portal. I carried with me my pendant to help me guard the portal with. But I was foolish. I fell in love with a man here on Gaea, and he betrayed me. He took my pendant and ran. Without the pendant I can no longer do anything but travel back and forth between worlds, I can't protect the portal. I lost track of the pendant until you acquired it. You are the only one that can wield its power to its full power. Therefore you are the only one that can protect the portal.'  
  
"Me? Why am I the only one?" Hitomi asked incredulously.  
  
'Because you are Atlantian. They knew something might happen to me, so as a precaution, two Atlantians sacrificed their souls to be reborn into future people. As the body of those two people die, the souls are reborn into new people. You, Hitomi, are one of those two people. There is another person, Van you are the other Atlantian, but Hitomi only your soul is fully awaken. Therefore, unless Van's soul awakens, you are the only one that can help. Please, both of you, help me. I know I was foolish to let the pendant go, but I don't want to see the worlds destroyed.'  
  
"Who is after the portal?" Van asked.  
  
'A group of power hungry rebels who have been searching for a way to conquer the Mystic Moon since they learned of the existence of life on it are after it. They want to take control of the planet and then destroy Gaea. They are close to finding out where the portal is. The group is called Quasar and their leader is Kurishima Matsu. You must find the portal before they do. Use the pendant and it will guide you to the portal. Hiaku! Leave and find the portal. I must go now.'  
  
"Wait!" Hitomi shouted as she disappeared into a ball of light. "I guess I should just admit that my life will never be remotely normal." She turned to look at Van. "So we're reincarnated Atlantians?"  
  
"If what she said is true, and I have a strong feeling it is, then yes we are." Van said with amusement. "Now we know how you came into possession of an Atlantian pendant."  
  
"I don't know if I can handle another war. I don't like fighting. And I don't want to have anymore visions. But if that's what it takes to save Gaea and Earth, I can deal with it." She said to Van, yet he knew the last part wasn't too convincing.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said as he took hold of her hand. "Because you know once we've started there's no turning back."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. I'll be ok as long."  
  
But before she could finish her sentence he drew her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"I'll be with you, so I won't let anything happen to you. We should head out starting sunrise tomorrow. So maybe you should get some sleep. It seems we're on a new adventure.."  
  
**Blahhhhhhhhhh..this took me too long to write because I have no outline to follow ::sigh:: I like to make it up on the spot because it's fun. But I don't know how good this chapter came out, so please R&R. Give me your honest opinion. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed my stories for the nice comments. I appreciate it. ^_^ I am trying to stick the romance in there too, but it seems to always come at the end of the chapter. I'll have to work on that...  
  
**OO I am going on vacation Friday for 10 days so that's why I made this chapter fairly long. So I won't be updating for at least two weeks..o well I should stop typing now and post this up on FF.net 


	8. The Star

Chapter 8: The Star **The star means hope.  
  
Hitomi stood on the balcony of her room staring at the beautiful sunrise. She kept thinking about the scene that Sora played last night and the fact that she was a reincarnated Atlantian. The thought actually kind of freaked her out. Then she thought of the fact that she was the only one that could save Gaia and, not only Gaia, but also the Earth. She didn't want to dwell on that fact. She wanted to dwell on how she was going to tell Van to not come with her. She didn't want to put him in unnecessary danger especially since he has duties as the King of Fanelia. She could imagine that his advisors were not too happy with the prospect of Van going on a possibly fatal journey and leaving his country for an innumerable amount of time.  
  
"Hitomi?" she heard an inquisitive voice ask. It was enough to shake her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Van standing by her doorway.  
  
"Ohayoo, I was actually about to go look for you. I wanted to tell you something." Hitomi said with obvious anixiety in her voice. She just wanted to tell him and start on her way.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Van.." Hitomi started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Wait, I know what you're going to say. You don't want me to come with you. You think my advisors are going to kill you because you're dragging me off somewhere. Well, all I have to say is that I am going with you no matter what so you can't stop me." Van said with his arms crossed and a definite look on his face. Am I that transparent, thought Hitomi.  
  
"But what about Fanelia, it needs a King!" Hitomi said trying to get off one last point.  
  
"It's all taken care of, so don't worry. What you should be worrying about is getting ready." And with that Van left down the hall.  
  
That went well, thought Hitomi, even though I knew he was going to say that he still was going to come with me. She proceeded to change into her regular clothes that she had brought with her to Gaia. Then she packed up her bag and went down the stairs to meet Van.  
  
"Allen, I am trusting you to keep things going while I am away. Please take care of everything." Van said as he hurried to make sure everything was settled before he left.  
  
"I understand. I'll do my best, Van." Allen said as he watched Hitomi bound down the marble staircase. "Looks like your ready to go." Van turned to see Hitomi walk over in a pair of jeans and a bright blue tee-shirt. "You definitely won't look suspicious in that, but we have no time. We really have to go before my advisors wake up to see me in the process of leaving again."  
  
"I told you, you don't have to.."  
  
"And I told you I am definitely coming, no matter what." Van countered. He reached into his pocket to pull out the beautiful Atlantian necklace and handed it to her. "Here you go."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and dangled the necklace from her hand. She hadn't dowsed in forever, but she hoped now that it wasn't some skill you could lose. She concentrated and the image of a lake came into her mind the middle of the lake there was a bright light that radiated a pink color. She then saw the pendent swaying in her mind until it came to point in one direction.  
  
"We have to head that way." She exclaimed pointing east into the deep woods of Fanelia.  
  
"Then that way we shall go."  
  
**It's been too long since I have posted so I figured I'd write a quick chapter to get rolling again. ^_^ **I looked back on my previous chapter 5 and realized I couldn't write English very well. LOL Must learn grammar!! **Thank you all for reviewing. I really, really, really, really appreciate it! 


End file.
